It's Disgusting!
by Kanna37
Summary: Sesshoumaru taunts Kagome one too many times with his perfection and she goes off the deep end.


**It's Disgusting**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Inuyasha.

~oOo~

"ARGH!" Kagome screamed, fingers clenched in her hair as she let out all her pent up frustration. She couldn't take it anymore – she couldn't focus on anything, her mind was always in an uproar, and her hormones were even worse!

It was absolutely, positively, completely _disgusting._..

And it was all Sesshoumaru's fault.

Lately, every time her group turned around, they were stumbling over the inuyoukai Lord, and it was getting ridiculous. If she didn't know better, she'd think he was doing it on purpose.

_Oh, yes, he is, that jerk! Flaunting all that 'perfection' in front of... well, all of us. But mostly me! _Slumping down in her seat, her head banged down on her desk, knocking over her pile of homework and making an even bigger mess for her to deal with.

With a morose sigh, she got up and got ready for bed.

_Maybe I can ditch the gorgeous bastard in sleep._

Fat chance.

She hadn't been in bed an hour when she woke from a dream of him staring at her with those beautiful golden eyes of his, and she sat up with an aggravated, though strangled, scream. After all, she didn't want to wake the whole house up. After telling the hot jerk off in her head, she laid back down huffily and pulled the blankets up over herself.

_Sadist,_ she thought as she drifted off to sleep again. _He just enjoys torturing me._

_It's disgusting._

~oOo~

With gritted teeth, Kagome forced herself to finish her test, mentally threatening to disembowel the damned male that wouldn't leave her alone. While slightly ridiculous, it did make her feel better – for all of three seconds, until she finished the last question and slammed her pencil down on her desk with quite a bit more force than was necessary.

"Higurashi," came the bland voice of the sensei, "is there a particular reason you are abusing the furniture?"

Sinking down into her seat as her classmates snickered, Kagome muttered, "No, sensei," while still mentally cursing at the root of all her problems...

Her idiot best friend's horrible, sadistic, sexy -no, bad Kagome!- stuck up older half-brother.

_Sesshoumaru, get out of my head!_

Unfortunately, all the yelling she was doing inside her own mind wasn't doing any good, because the damned hot jerk wouldn't vacate the premises.

And that was making her crazy. She was pretty sure if this kept up, her teachers would end up demanding she be sent for a mental evaluation.

_That would be great, _she thought sourly. _How would I explain this? Oh, well, you know, I'm just being haunted by the sexiest, most annoying, domineering, overbearing, aggravating, did I mention sexiest? daiyoukai to ever walk the face of the earth. No big deal at all!_

Instant straight jacket.

_If this keeps up, I might just go ask for one myself, _she whimpered, her eyes closing morosely.

_Then I'd never have to go back to Sengoku Jidai and wouldn't have to be constantly thrown into his august presence._

_Hah. As if. That's not my luck. No... my luck, I'll end up chained to a wall in his dungeons and forced to stare at his perfection for the rest of eternity – or until I become a gibbering idiot, _she thought sourly.

_Oh, wait... too late._

_I already am._

She just shook her head and waited for class to end so she could go home...

And prepare to go back to the past...

Where Sesshoumaru was.

_Why me?_

_It's disgusting, how I..._

She whimpered again.

~oOo~

"ARGH!" Kagome screamed, her posture stiff, hands clenched into tiny fists and face raised to the skies as her friends all stared at her in shock – and Sesshoumaru with one eyebrow raised as if to mock her reaction to his presence.

After a moment of hopping up and down in righteous fury, Kagome stomped over to the male that had – once again! - interrupted their travels to flaunt himself in front of her wanting eyes, and pointed an irate finger in his direction.

Every one around almost quit breathing as they waited for the rest of it...

And they weren't disappointed.

"You! As if it's not bad enough that you are always in my head messing everything up, twisting me in knots inside my own mind, you have to do it out here in reality, too! Are you _trying_ to make me go insane? Because it's _working!_" she shrieked, stomping her foot in frustrated temper.

Just as everyone thought the worst was over, Kagome inhaled deeply, and continued her rant, staring straight at the rather – oddly – silent daiyoukai that normally would have already killed the loud nuisance and moved on.

"When I'm at school, you're in my head, messing up my tests. When I'm at home, your damned perfection is parading through my mind and screwing up my homework, sleep, and you've even invaded my bathtime! As if that weren't horrible enough to completely destroy my peace of mind, when I come back here, you keep popping up and hammering the nail into my coffin! It's absolutely _disgusting_ how I love you!"

Dead silence.

Panting heavily, Kagome took a moment to realize what she'd just said, and then she screamed in frustrated rage and embarrassment and stomped off, hoping to find a nice cold river to drown herself in.

Behind her, the silence deepened, and everyone turned to Sesshoumaru to see what his reaction to a human female declaring her love to him was going to be...

Not one of them expected to see the smirk that lay across his perfect face, nor hear the smug words that came out of his mouth as he began to follow the distant sound of explosions of temper into the trees...

"Hn. That did not take long at all – I had expected her to hold out longer. No matter - make camp for the night – we will not be leaving before morning... and do not come looking for us for any reason."

Inuyasha shuddered as he caught the gist of what was going on.

_That's disgusting!_

~oOo~

A/N: I just couldn't resist... I really need to stop watching AMV's, because they are warping my mind – seriously.

Amber


End file.
